


The Few Differences Between Flying and Falling

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: Dick teaches Bruce trapeze.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	The Few Differences Between Flying and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @8ptates on tumblr who is amazing. This is based on her comic that can be found here https://8ptates.tumblr.com/post/617768631946870784/bruce-probably-got-a-trapeze-installed-when-he

Bruce noticed a restlessness in Dick, in how he climbed everything he could, in how he used flips and cartwheels when walking would be much easier. It was like he had more energy than he knew what to do with. Even after long days of training he’d still climb the banisters insisting it was more comfortable than the seemingly infinite number of chairs available. 

The decision to buy the trapeze equipment had been an easy one. It’s an outlet for Dick’s limitless energy as well as something he simply loves doing. The fact that if he had actual equipment he might leave the chandeliers alone also helped. 

Dick had been ecstatic when he saw the equipment set up, spending all of his free time on it for the next couple of days, but Bruce could tell something was missing. Dick was a lot more limited when it was just him up there.

And that’s how he ended up letting Dick teach him trapeze. 

It was only his second lesson but things were going much better than he thought they would although he chalked it up to how surprisingly good a teaching Dick was.

“You need to kick your legs back more on the sweep.” dick shouted from the platform, “Watch me.”

“Will me being upside down get in the way?”

A grin, “It shouldn’t for the world’s greatest detective.” With that dick grabbed the bar and launched himself off the platform. As instructed Bruce watched his form, how dick pulled his legs back as he swung before kicking out right as he let go. Bruce held out his hands and caught the boy as he came out of his flip, his smile having gotten even bigger. Once they’d reached the peak of their arc Dick let go again, easily making it to the last bar and platform. “Your turn!”

Bruce slid out of the catcher’s lock and began to build up momentum, after a few swings back and forth Dick gave him a nod and Bruce got ready to jump. 

The second he let go he knew he’d messed up the timing, and by the horror clouding the boy’s face, Dick knew too. His hands barely missed the bar. 

“B!” Dick’s screaming filled his ears as he fell. Panic filled Bruce but not for himself. 

The second he hit the net Bruce began making his way off. “I’m fine Dick, don't worry!” 

No response. 

“Dick?” There was still no answer by the time he reached the ladder. As he climbed higher he could make out muffled sobs. 

Dick was huddled against the support beam, tear streaked face in his hands, “There was a net. There was a net. There…” he repeated the phrase like a mantra, like it would stop being real if he didn’t. 

“Oh chum.” Bruce sat down next to the boy and pulled him into his lap. Dick barely moved, not latching onto his guardian like he usually did. Just repeating that phrase over and over and Bruce rubbed circles on him back, not daring to interrupt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel my power and go check out @8ptates other art because she's really good.


End file.
